Bugs (Online)
This page is a list of known bugs in . User Inferface crash *Type "/reloadui" into chat, and it will reload the User Interface. Locations Dourstone Isle *Dourstone Isle is a location in Glenumbra, and part of the Fighters Guild questline. However, a location near King's Guard Dolmen is also labeled as such when traveled to. Quests Blessings of the Eight *The Divine Rod sometimes does not light fires as it is meant to. This issue can be resolved by logging back out to the character selection screen, and logging back in again. Unearthing the Past During this quest it is possible that the Staff of Magnus will not load some of the Abominations into Tamriel. If this occurs (i.e. they stay in the pocket of Oblivion - meaning they cannot be killed), this can be remedied by moving away from the area, logging back out to the character option screen, and logging back in again. (Confirmed during last beta test ~Timeoin) Captain Helane's Cabin This area was unloadable for me for a while during the last beta. However, by logging out (for sleep) and then back in several hours later, it worked again. The Innkeeper's Daughter The innkeeper may disappear when needing to speak to him after clearing the bandit camp. This is resolved by moving away, logging out and back in again. Blacksap's Hold The portal after almost completing the quest often doesn't work. No known solution yet. Elden Root *Occasionally, the quest in Elden Hollow will glitch at the end of the quest, resulting in a "death portal." **This is not a glitch—it is designed this way. You are supposed to take the portal to the entrance when it becomes available. Visual glitches *Occasionally when fishing, the rod will turn invisible. *Sometimes, when you enter a building, all of the walls and floors will be invisible, but you can still see all of the furniture and NPCs. Soul Shriven Glitch *Killing Flame Atronachs in Coldharbour during the first quest will not count towards the killing Flame Atronachs Daedra killing achievement. **These Creatures have been replced by Feral Soul Shriven, but are still yet to count towards progression. (As of July 2017) Bal Foyen If the vestige chose to defend Fort Zeren, Centurion Mobareed will mention that Captain Rana fell during the fighting at this location. However, she can still be interacted with after the battle, as can Sergeant Seyne. Dueling Wardens can heal a dueling character. Morrowind Chapter * In Vvardenfell, it is impossible to use the "Group Finder" tool for dungeons. (June 2017) The Magister Makes a Move * In the step "Examine Sun-in-Shadow's House, sometimes, the character will not appear. This is a known issue if starting the quest from Sun-in-Shadow. One solution is to abandon the quest and restart it by talking to Eoki instead. (June 2017) Cliff Striders * Some cliff striders are unlootable when killed, despite loot-color highlights. The creature will say "not in range." (June 2017) Battlegrounds * Battlegrounds will endlessly queue, and require numerous ready-checks to be completed, and "forming groups" a number of times (June 2017) * Battlegrounds will begin with uneven teams. (E.g. 4–3–2) (June 2017) * Battlegrounds will form with other characters, removing them from the arena soon after loading into it. (June 2017) Summerset Chapter * The final Warding Stones needed to complete the Taming the Wild is not interactable. Was fixed in Update 21, although quests received before this update still cannot be finished due to bug. Elsweyr Chapter *Players that had not purchased were able to use the Necromancer class when creating new characters. This was later fixed. https://forums.elderscrollsonline.com/en/discussion/comment/6269982#Comment_6269982 Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Community Projects